


Foolhardy Farmboy

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lex, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: After his heat Lex realizes than his partner forgot to use something very important





	Foolhardy Farmboy

Not everyone liked heats but when Lex took the time to have his. He always enjoyed them. Gone were the days that he played with countless Alphas and sent them packing when they could not keep up with him. Those days were going to remain fond memories in his heart and things that would never pop up on a society page.

The day an interview or even a photo popped up, Lex was going to make certain that everyone involved burned. He had paid off several people to make certain that it happened no matter when it happened. Even if Lex was on his deathbed. Even when he was dead.

One shall keep their mouths closed when an Omega like Lex allowed Alphas close by.

Alphas had been sniffing around him since his first unfortunate cursed trip to Smallville. That had been no worries to Lex but it was after he had left the second time that he had noticed the boost was not a boost. It was something far greater.

Everything had changed and Lex had loved it. He would never get such pleasure anywhere else. There were few that could resist him and that was mostly because Lex had not tested his full power yet. But he just might soon, things had been growing boring lately.

Even with him gaining custody of his son. He loved Kon, he adored him. He had Clark’s face and orientation but the humour and his eyes were all Lex’s. Lex adored his son and the feeling was returned.

Clark was concerned but what could he really do? Lex was out of his control. Lex slid off his bed and reached for his robe. He had gotten back late in the morning. The moment he had confirmed that the worst of his heat had passed. He had always enjoyed his heat.

Days of playing with Alphas and turning them to their basest instincts. That had been amusing at first and addicting late on. The world would riot if they knew Omegas could make Alphas crawl and beg.

Lex turned on his shower before he froze. His heat partner, he knew who that was. He had enjoyed the irony and taken the gift as what it was. He had made plans to flaunt the knowledge around. To tease and be sly.

But he had not expected the idiot not to use a condom. Not once over the last four days had the red blunder in the sky used a condom during Lex’s heat. Lex always used condoms it was just that it was the boy scout he had allowed into his bed this time so he had assumed he would be fine. He had assumed things could take it’s course.

“Are you trying to knock me up to control me Clark?” He asked the quiet bathroom. “Because that won’t work.” He needed to contact the idiot soon. Clark had far more things to lose than Lex. He should know more than to piss Lex off.

Clark had his parents, he had the farm, his job and of course his fiancé to lose. And what had he done? Fucked his public fertile enemy for four days without a condom once.

“It’s like you’re trying to throw it all away.” Lex said softly. “If you want to play that game Clark… I’ll bite back.”

X

“It’s mine.” Clark said softly as he sat in the window. “The baby Lex. I’m the only one you’ve been with lately. The baby is mine.”

“You sound so certain.” Lex pushed back his chair as he crossed to Clark. “But I guess it has no occurred to you that yes you did not use protection even once?” Clark smiled before he looked away. “You know what else happened during my heat Clark? You had to bite your own wrist until you drew blood.”

“I wanted to claim you.” Clark’s tone was soft. “Of course it would happen if I help you through your heat. You know the truth Lex.”

“We haven’t talked about our compatibility and mate status since that one time we joked in the barn Clark.” Lex said softly. “And I thought you had decided that it was not worth it? That you did not want to risk it all to play house with me? That we choose our own mates?”

“That doesn’t change anything about how I feel. How I react.” Clark tipped his head back as he closed his eyes. “I try to fight it but even when I shouldn’t be I’m jealous. I get mad, I want to mark you up. I want to knot you.”

“The child is mine.” Lex said softly. “You should go home Clark. To that paper job. To Lois or you can switch back to Lana. Go play with the league Clark. You’re not ready to really play with me.”

“If you want me to leave you’re going to have to release your scent on me.” Clark said softly. “And I knew what I was doing when I came to you. I didn’t want you to go with anyone else. No matter what I have to give up Lex. It’s my child.” Clark said softly. “And I want it.”

“And what about the Omega carrying it?” Lex said softly. “Do you want me Clark?” Clark hesitated before his head dropped. “Is that a no?”

“You know that we’re true mates. We may have joked around back in Smallville about deep friendship and destiny.” Clark said softly. “But there is no one as compatible as you for me. No one else can carry my children Lex.”

“You didn’t know that you didn’t use a condom the first time. Right Clark.” Lex said softly. “Your rut… did it take over your mind again?”

“I didn’t notice the first few times but when I knotted you for the other two days.” Clark said softly. “I knew Lex. I didn’t want you to get away from me and I know that you won’t run from me.”

“Terrifying words.” Lex said softly before he held his hands over his stomach. “But you can’t own me Clark.”

X

“He didn’t use a condom.” Lex said softly. Bruce froze before he gave a long-tired sigh. “I know you wanted to wait longer but he’s finally ready to come to me Bruce.”

“Let him move on his own.” Bruce murmured as he returned to his data packet. “And don’t forget that the Clark Kent of him is important. Don’t burn it.”

“It’s not him that will get hurt in this game Bruce.” Lex said softly. “And before the world complains, I want it be known that it was the boy scout who didn’t use a condom once.” He gave Bruce a small smile. “And he still doesn’t. I don’t think he ever will.”


End file.
